That Crazy Blue Haired Man
by kings among men
Summary: Lily is ecstatic that Teddy is back and shows this and her love towads him with a kiss Lily/Teddy


**For the New Generation Romance Challenge! :)**

**This is my first Teddy/Lily story so I hope you like it. And reviews are like chocolate, always appreciated. Unless you don't like chocolate, then they're like whatever you love then most in the world!**

**This story is dedicated to Paige because of her love for Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Every time he was near, her heart pumped crazily, her palms began to sweat, and her mind was filled with thoughts of <em><strong>him<strong>_and how close he was standing, how he was complimenting _**her **_not her cousins. He never left her thoughts and she often had to bite her lip to refrain from screaming '_I love you'._ Although she would never dream of admitting it to anyone, Lily Luna Potter was in love with Teddy Lupin.

* * *

><p>I was sitting against a huge oak tree with Albus, Freddie, and Roxanne when he arrived. We were laughing loudly at some joke Fred was telling, and when I glanced at the house I saw two people walking out into the garden. I noticed my mother first, her red hair gleaming in the sun, grinning and hugging the man she was with, my eyes didn't rest on her for long.<p>

Instead they drifted past, to the tall, blue haired man beside her. His face was aglow with happiness, and his eyes sparkled mischievously. I thought he looked perfect, I _**always**_ thought he looked perfect. Instantly my eyes scanned the garden for my eldest cousin, expecting to see her run into his arms, but surprisingly she was nowhere in sight. I eagerly pushed myself up from the ground and ran through the garden, yelling as I went.

"Teddy!" I flung myself into his arms, locking him in a tight embrace. "Lily, I didn't think you'd miss me so much." He laughed, before bending down and kissing my forehead gently. He had been away in Italy for the past few months, and I was beyond ecstatic that he was back. "Of course I was, don't ever leave again!" I demanded. "Please?" I added, in a quiet voice. Teddy bent down so he was level with me and whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "I swear I'll _**never **_leave you, Lily."

I could feel the blush rushing to my cheeks, and expected my heart to rip out of my chest from how hard it was beating. I wished I could stay like that, in the moment forever. The moment was quickly over though when he lifted me off of my feet and began to spin around in circles.

"Teddy, stop!" I convulsed in laughter, my hands wrapped tightly around Teddy's neck. "I'm never going to let go!" He replied, beaming from ear to ear. "I never want you to let go." My voice was serious, all traces of laughter gone.

He slowly lowered me to the ground, and we stood, arms locked around each other, gazing into the others eyes. _'Its now or never' _I thought to myself. _'I __**have **__to do it' _I mustered all of my courage and leaned in, placing my lips gently on Teddy's.

For a moment he stood frozen, but as I kissed him he eventually began to kiss me back. At first it was gentle, but it soon evolved into passionate making out. It was everything I'd imagined, and I trembled slightly as his hand traced my collarbone. I tangled my fingers in his hair, pulling him tightly against me. _'This is what bliss is' _I was happy, in a world where Teddy and I were the only people, until I heard the shrill scream.

"Lily, what are you doing!" I pulled back only to see Victoire standing a few feet away, her eyes wide with shock. "You can't force other peoples boyfriends to kiss you!" I glared at her maliciously, seething with anger as she strode over and grabbed Teddy's hand so tightly the colour began to drain out and it turned white. I could barely refrain from hexing Victoire as she whirled back around and stormed towards the house, dragging Teddy along behind her like a puppet. A crazy, gorgeous, blue haired puppet that I was crazy about.

"Teddy!" I cried, hoping that he would turn around. Thankfully, he did. "I love you." The words came out strong, confident, and undoubtedly true. Before he could answer, Victoire tugged him into the house, but not before I saw his face. Not before I saw the emotion written in his eyes.

Teddy's eyes had been filled with passion, yearning, and something I'd never seen before but instantly recognized, love. Victoire could tell herself over and over that Teddy loved her, and maybe he did, but he also loved me, and that was something she couldn't deny. Sighing blissfully, I sank to the ground, recalling the few moments of pure happiness that I had experienced with Teddy. Finally I understood why the world was so addicted to those silly little love songs.


End file.
